In the, Army?
by princessfairy09
Summary: Bella is tired of her life in Forks and decides that she’s ready for adventure. She joins the U.S Army but what happens when she meets her evil twisted Drill Sergeant? All Human. OOC Dark Edward E/B Nothing to do with war
1. It's My Life

**A/N:** This is my second fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it!! I must warn you that this is a Dark Edward. This chapter is pretty lame its just an intro to see if anyone is really interested in this. Thank you Maddux for editing this Chapter!!

**Summary:** Bella is tired of her life and decides that she's ready for adventure. She joins the U.S. Army but what happens when she meets the evil, twisted Drill Sergeant Mason?

_It's my life _

_Don't you forget_

_It's my life_

_It never ends_

_Funny how I blind myself_

_I never knew_

_If I was sometimes played up_

_Afraid to lose_

**It's my life, No Doubt**

**Bella's POV**

What was I doing? Is this what I really wanted? I was shaking, that's how nervous I was. I had been standing in front of the Army recruiting station for about ten minutes now. Why had this seemed like such a good idea to me? I looked behind me only to see the Marine recruiting station. I let a loud groan escape my lips. It was now or never. I held my breath and literally ran through the double doors.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a lady in uniform, looking rather worried. She was very tall for a girl and had light brown hair, which was tightly secured in a bun. She appeared to be in her late 30s or early 40s. With her Army dress uniform on, she looked both very professional and very intimidating.

"Yes, I was thinking of joining and would just like to hear more about what the military can do for me. Do I need to make some sort of appointment?" I asked.

That was one week ago. The moment I told Renee that I was joining the Army, she cried her eyes out. She and Charlie both begged me not to join. They wanted to know why I had decided to make such a rash choice. They called me crazy and for a moment I began to believe them. We were, after all, in a time of war. We were fighting in places I didn't want to go. I would be stepping out of my comfort zone. No one expected quiet, shy and small Isabella Swan to go to Iraq and fight.

That was my main reason for joining because I was quiet, shy and so comfortable. I was now 18 years old and still living in Forks with my father. I had begun going to a small community college nearby. It was nice, but that was it. I was sitting down, doing my homework, when I had an epiphany of sorts. I actually started crying because I had no idea what I was doing or what I was going to do with life. Sure, I was still young, but for how long? Sure, I had a bright future, but what about me? I was still the same shy, naïve girl I was ten years ago. I didn't feel like I was 18 and I sure as hell didn't feel like an adult. I felt as though I was still a child and still immature.

Charlie didn't help me out much. Sure, he helped me out with school and even helped me find a job, but there had to be more than this, more than Forks. I even asked to live on my own but Charlie begged me to stay. He was happy having me around. He said it would be better on everyone if I stayed and lived with him. After weeks of arguing, I had decided to just give up and stay. I was unhappy with where I was in my life. So I did the only thing I felt I could do, I joined the United States Army.

I'm sure I had other options, but I felt that this was my only one. It seemed daring and scary, all at the same time, and that's what I needed. I needed independence, with a little adventure thrown in, but in this case, it was a lot of adventure. I spent a lot of time with my recruiter, SSG Robert Grant. He was a big, beefy man, just the type of guy you would think a Soldier was suppose to look like. He had served for eight years now, and was even one of the first ones to step foot in Iraq.

Charlie and Renee tried desperately to convince me not to join. They even tried to bribe me, even though I still hadn't signed the paperwork, but my mind was already made up. Maybe I _was_ acting rash but it wasn't my fault, they both left me no other option. Charlie even tried getting me an apartment in Seattle, but it was too late for all that. I craved independence, but most of all, I longed for the unknown.

I was now waiting outside on my front porch for Robert. He was driving me over to take my Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery test, or ASVAB, for short. The ASVAB was just a fancy military term for entrance exam; at least, that's what Robert told me. Who knew I had to take an entrance exam to join the military? SSG Grant said he was going to pick me up at around 7am but he always showed up early, and sure enough he showed up ten minutes early.

"Ready, kid?" he asked with a smile. He was only 25, but he swore he felt almost 50.

"Ready when you are, old man." I answered with a smile.

I turned to say goodbye to Charlie, but decided against it. Instead, I just locked the front door to the house and got into Robert's car. Charlie wasn't on speaking terms with me or my recruiter. He flat out refused to talk to SSG Grant, but Robert didn't seem offended. On the contrary, he was very calm about it all. He later explained to me that he was accustomed to having parents hating him.

"Isabella, I know we've spoken of about this a lot, but are sure about this? You're a good kid and this is really going to be a big step for you. Once you sign up there's no going back," Robert asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought we were just going to take the test right now?" I asked.

"We are, but once you do this, things will become rather hectic. You'll have a lot of paper work to do and everything will then be a big blur. Before you know it you'll be leaving Forks. You'll see, but just remember, you can say no at any moment," he stated. "Now I really hope you take me seriously when I told you that this test is important. It will determine what sort of job you'll be able to get in the military. Did you study like I told you to?"

I bit my lip because I knew I didn't study as much as I had wanted to, "Yeah, I did, but not as much as I would have liked."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. I have someone else I have to pick up that's going to be taking the test too, but he's not as cool as you are," he said with a friendly smile, "He's a pain in my ass, actually. Troubled kid, but he's trying to get out of this place, badly, almost as much as you are, so play nice."

We pulled up to a dirty looking house. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the house was abandoned. The grass was untidy and tall, the paint was peeling off the siding, and the fence around it was broken and even missing in some places. Robert just honked his horn and waited. I wasn't sure if he was too scared to get out and knock or not, I know I wouldn't want to get out and knock on the door. This place gave me the creeps.

As though he was reading my mind he answered me, "Kid has a fit if I get out of the car and knock on his door."

Suddenly, I saw a boy no older than 17, with very long hair coming out of the house. He was big; really big, and scary looking. He had his head down but when he finally did look up I saw his dark eyes widen. So he wasn't expecting me either.

"Isabella, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Isabella," Robert introduced us. He started up the car and drove right off without giving me a chance to get a good look at Jacob.

"It's Bella, but Robbie here can't seem to get it right. Nice to meet you, Jacob," I said with a polite smile on my face. I could already feel the blush creep up on my cheeks. I turned around and offered my hand for a handshake. He took it without hesitation and a large smile slowly spread across his face.

"Jacob Black, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he answered back.

That was all that was said from then on. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a welcomed, nervous type of silence. Robert would try to break the quiet every once in a while, but I was too nervous to really talk and by the looks of Jacob, he was just as nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect from this test. Robert made it sound like it was super important.

"Alright guys, I'll walk in with you, but after that, you're on your own. You'll both be fine since there are plenty of people in there that will help you. I really hope that you both studied like I warned you guys to. Come on, let's get this over with," declared Robert as we excited the car.

"So you won't be staying with us? How long is this test going to be? What if I fail? Are they going to tell me? Will you be here to pick us up?" I asked anxiously. What was I thinking? I can't go through with this. I can't join, this is a huge mistake. "I…I can't do this," I finally whispered.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. You're just nervous is all and I will be here to pick you guys up. You won't fail because you technically can't fail; I explained that to you already. The test should only take you about two hours, maybe longer, and I can't stay with you guys because I have a prior appointment with someone else. Jacob here is in the same boat as you are, so just stick with him. If you decide that you really can't do this, then just give me a call. I'll stop by and pick you up. Sound like a plan?" asked Robert with a little concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I've never done anything like this before, but I can do this. I'm ok," I stuttered back. I bit my lip this time until it hurt and the pain it brought helped me to relax.

Jacob's laughter made me jump, "You know, if you keep biting your lip like that it's going to start bleeding. I got your back so you don't have anything to worry about. Come on, let's take this damn test." He looked somewhat cool as he walked away.

Twenty minutes later, we were in a waiting room and my bottom lip hurt so badly, but I couldn't stop biting at it. I was sure I was going to pass out at any moment. There were at least twenty other people in the waiting room with me and none of them look older than the age of 20. The building was beyond large and it was also very busy. There were tons of people running around asking questions here and there, but it all worked smoothly. It was sort of like an organized type of chaos. A very nice looking lady had brought all of us to the waiting room and told us to do just that, wait, until our names were called.

"Have you ever been away from Forks before?" asked Jacob. He was in all actuality very pleasant and polite. The moment Robert left us, Jacob hovered over me protectively and I more than welcomed it. So far no one's name had been called.

"I used to live in Phoenix with my mom, but that's it. I've never really traveled," I answered.

"No wonder you're so nervous. It's really not that big a deal, you know? I've never left Forks before, but I'm more than excited. I can't wait to leave this hell hole. So, what's your reason for joining? You don't really look like you belong in the military."

Why did I want to join? "Honestly I can't even remember anymore. I guess I just want adventure. I'm scared that I'll get stuck with my parents and not have a life of my own. I've spent so much time taking care of my mother and father that I've missed out on my own life. This feels like the only way to get out. If I join, then my parents can't do anything about it, even if they try to put a guilt trip on me to stay, they can't touch me. I won't belong to them anymore. I'll belong to the Army, and I know, I still won't be my _own _person, but I can deal with that. I just want to push my boundaries. Does all that make sense?"

He had a small smile on his face now. "Well, I guess so. Everyone has their own reasons but yours are pretty original."

Suddenly, a door opened and a very young man stepped into the room with a clipboard in hand. "When I call your name please stand up and form a line right here. Bryant, Dunn, Jones, Sanchez, Swan, Black, Falcon, Wash, Walters, and Smith."

He called out about half of us and we all formed a line, like school children do. "Alright, follow me." We walked in a straight line and I could see why we would need to be in a line. The hallway was somewhat small, and there were lots of people walking by. "Alright guys, you will follow this green line all the way. There will be someone to assist you when you get to your destination."

Green line? That's when I noticed the lines on the floor. There were five different colored lines on the ground, all trailing off in different directions. I followed Jacob and the others through the crowd of people until we finally came to a stop. I looked over to see an elderly woman with a clipboard and she was talking to the first person in our line.

"Man. Bella, if you're this nervous now, just imagine what it's gonna be like when you start basic training. Whatever you do don't cry or pee your pants," whispered Jacob. He had a smile on his face but I could tell he was also a little nervous.

"Whatever, Jacob, I know you're just as nervous," I joked. Of course I was nervous, but who wouldn't be?

Suddenly, the line was moving as person after person entered the room. When it was my turn, I could feel my heart beating erratically.

"Now, honey, you'll be on computer number 13. Walk straight to it honey, don't look at any other computers. You have a paper and pen right next to your computer that you can use for the math portions of the test. Do not use it to pass notes. We have cameras all around the room, so if you try to cheat we will know about it. If you are found cheating we will tap you lightly on the shoulder, please do not make a scene about it. You will automatically be disqualified if you are caught cheating and will have to wait a year to take a retest. This isn't a timed test so take your time. Once you're done, simply walk out and follow the yellow line back to the waiting room. That's where your recruiter will pick you up. Any questions?"

I simply shook my head and entered the room. It was eerily quiet and computers were everywhere. No one turned to look at me; they simply kept their eyes on their computers. Well, here goes nothing.

_2 ½ hours later_

I was nervously sitting in the waiting room. I finished the exam in just two hours, but Jacob was still taking the test. I was trying to watch the television, but I couldn't keep my focus on it. The test wasn't really hard, but it wasn't very easy either. Minutes later, Jacob appeared looking somewhat gloomy.

"Was it hard for you? I thought it was a little hard. The math part confused me a little. Did it confuse you?" I rambled.

"Yo, Bella chill," he chuckled, "Yeah, it was a little hard and yeah, the math portion was a little confusing. I just hope I didn't score low. I don't want to end up being a cook."

"Why? What's wrong with being a cook?"

"Well, nothing, I guess. They just say that cooks don't have the best jobs. Cooks and infantry are the two jobs you don't want. Have you started working out already?"

"Working out? Umm…no, not really. Why? Have you? How do you know so much about all this?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

He chuckled again before answering, "I have an uncle in the Army. I started working out with Robert about a week ago. You should really start working out. I hear that training can be pretty brutal and you don't want to get hurt while in basic. If you get hurt, it just means that you'll need to restart it all over again. It can be hell."

Suddenly, Robert came from the hallway with a yellow envelope in hand, looking furious. "You two, come with me, _now_."

I had never seen him so angry. I looked towards Jacob, but he gave me a confused look and just shrugged. We were both at a loss. We made it outside the building and towards Robert's car.

"You two didn't study for shit. You think all this is a big fucking joke, don't you?" he spat out.

I felt my heart drop. "Did we score low?" I whispered.

"Score low? _Score low_? Do you even have to ask,_ Isabella_?" SSG Grant retorted.

I could feel my face begin to flame. I was even trembling slightly. I looked towards Jacob once more but his head hung to the ground. It was obvious that he too was disappointed with himself.

"You guys did amazing!" yelled Robert. I was in complete shock. "Jacob you scored a 45 and Bella scored a 59. That's really good guys."

I let a loud sigh escape my lips. "I hate you, Robert! " I heard Jacob next to me begin to laugh.

"You got me good, fucker," he said, laughing.

"Bella, you know it's all serious business now. You're going to start working out with me and Jacob every day. I'll try to prepare you guys as best as I can. I'll pick you up at 6:30am, Bella. Make sure you have some good running shoes," he said with a soft chuckle. I couldn't help but be a little scared for what tomorrow held in store for me.

I woke up the next day, bright and early. I was pacing around my room waiting for Robert and Jacob to show up. They arrived promptly at 5:45am. I quickly ran outside and got into the car.

"Hey Bells, ready to die?" joked Jacob.

"Shut up, Jacob. It isn't that bad, really," responded Robert.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Just an easy run," replied Robert.

"Hahaha….yeah, Bells. It's real easy," laughed Jacob without humor.

We arrived at a park where other military personnel were training, all wearing their Army PT uniform. After my test, I had made sure to Google as much as I could about the Army.

"All right folks. We are going to do an easy three mile run. SGT Mathews, stretch em' out!" yelled a man from in front of the group. It was obvious that he was a man of importance.

"Hooah, 1SG!" yelled back SGT Mathews. Jacob and I stretched out on our own. We began the run shortly after. It was a pretty slow pace so I had no real trouble keeping up.

"This isn't so bad," I said with a smile. Jacob and Robert simply answered with a nod and a smile of their own.

_20 minutes later………._

"This is horrible!" I managed to choke out. I had managed to lose most of the group of people we had started off with. Only Jacob and Robert remained. I never realized how out of shape I actually was. "How many miles are left?"

"Just one. We're almost done and you're not doing as bad as you think you are. I've had people begin to walk after the first mile," replied Robert.

We were the last ones to arrive back. I was heaving and breathing erratically. Jacob and Robert on the other hand were barely sweating.

"You're in for a world of hurt, sweet cheeks," said Jacob with a laugh and a twinkle in his eyes.

It was two weeks of grueling pain before I finally broke down. I stood in my room and simply sobbed. I cried for what I had lost and what I was about to lose. I was leaving everything I ever knew behind me. I honestly was already regretting my choice. I couldn't think of one reason why I had even enlisted. It didn't help that my body was always in pain and I didn't think I could take much more. We did a lot of running, sprints, push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, sit ups, and anything else you could think of. Every time we did something new, I was always on the brink of giving up. My arms were sore from yesterday morning. Robert had us doing about 100 push-ups to prepare us for what was to come. He assured us that all this extra effort would pay off in the end and I believed him. Both Jacob and I improved a lot when it came to exercising.

I signed my paperwork and pledged my oath about a week ago. I soon received orders to go to Fort Jackson and was grateful to find out that Jacob was coming along with me. It was comforting to know that I would know at least one other person. He broke up with his girlfriend the moment he received his orders. According to him, he didn't want to take anything with him; he was, after all, starting a whole new life. We both were. SSG Grant had informed us to take very little with us. I spent a total of twenty minutes packing. I had one lonely backpack and all that was in there was meaningless stuff. My iPod, some pictures, lotions, wash cloths, a couple books and a change of clothes, that was it.

I was currently standing in front of my room with a jacket and some loose, baggy sweats. This might be the last time I'll be back. My mom didn't even show up to watch me leave. I decided to leave a note to both Charlie and Renee, pleading with them to understand my decision, but I knew it was useless. Charlie was downstairs watching a game as I made my way to the door. I stopped at the door my hand on the knob and looked back at Charlie. I was stunned when I saw tears in his eyes; his eyes were glazed over staring blankly at the television. I could feel my heart breaking. I made my way towards him and gave him the tightest, most heartfelt hug I could muster.

"Dad, it's going to be ok. Please don't be mad at me. I'm going to miss you. Look at it this way, you'll be able to go fishing more often," I whispered, my voice thick with emotion. Both Charlie and I weren't any good at this type of thing. I could feel his arm loosely around me.

"Just go do great things, sweetie," he croaked out.

I quickly heard a knock on the door. I went out the door and got into the car without saying a word and without looking back. Robert got in the car soon after me. He started it up and we made our way to the airport.

"You good, Bells?" Jacob asked with concern. I couldn't reply so I simply gave him a smile and a nod. We didn't speak until we were at the airport.

"Alright guys, there's going to be others traveling with you, 8, in fact. Bella, you'll be in charge of everyone's paperwork. If, for some reason, someone decides to leave or simply gets lost, open the envelope and inside you'll find directions on what should be done," with that he handed me a large, think yellow envelope, "Try to stick together. This is it, guys. It's been a lot of fun and I honestly wish you both the best of luck. You'll need it," he whispered the last part but I still managed to hear it. We made our way inside the airport and Robert managed to locate all 8 people. I was stunned to see Angela Weber amongst them; we went to high school together. We were never really friends in high school, but we did talk every once in a while. I didn't have many friends in high school, actually.

"Hey," I said rather shyly. She seemed just as stunned to see me, too.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you joined! Fort Jackson?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied rather nervously.

Suddenly, Robert's loud voice interrupted our conversation. "Listen up, every one! You must all stick together. Once you arrive at Fort Jackson, you will leave the airport and once outside, you will find a bus that says Fort Jackson 4. Do not get on any other bus but that one. Do you understand?" asked Robert. Most of us just nodded our heads at him letting him know that we were, in fact, listening. "Good. Now, Bella here has everyone's paperwork. If, for any reason, one of you gets separated, please inform her right away. She will know what to do. Alright everyone, good luck!" he simply left after his speech. We were truly on our own now. _I_ was truly on my own now.

"So, pretty nervous, huh?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous, actually. You?"

"Not really. Ben signed up right after high school, so he informed me on what to expect. You remember Ben, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember. I didn't know he signed up either. I guess we should make our way inside," I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Yeah, apparently a lot of people signed up. You should have cut your hair by the way," she stated. I looked at her rather confused by her statement. What was wrong with my hair? But I quickly noticed that she wasn't talking to me, but to Jacob, who still had his long hair. He looked at her and simply shrugged.

"I like it, plus, what are they going to do? Cut it themselves? Shit saves me five bucks," he replied.

We made our way to the terminal and waited for our plane. We talked about everything and nothing at all. I was so happy to have Angela and Jacob both coming with me.

It was a really long flight to Fort Jackson, South Carolina and unfortunately we all had different seats. It was ok with me, though; I needed time to be by myself to just think. I couldn't believe what I had done. Joining the military might end up being the biggest mistake of my life. I had made sure to see all the military movies I possibly could and found myself getting more freaked with each movie. I knew no matter how much research I did, it still wouldn't prepare me for what was to come.

When we landed in South Carolina, it was nighttime. I was very tired and I could tell the others felt the same way. We made our way out of the airport only to see ten different buses.

"What now, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't think there would be so many buses. Let's just split up and try to find our bus," I suggested.

After just a short time, someone finally yelled out, "Hey number four is over here!"

Jacob, Angela, and I made our way towards the end of the line of bus.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Jacob. Our nerves were on overdrive at the moment. Even Angela, who was the calmest of us, was now biting her fingernails. We didn't give him a reply or even acknowledge him. We had a four hour bus ride ahead of us and we spent all four hours of it in complete silence.

We were all on alert when we finally saw Fort Jackson. We passed armed men asking for some type of identification. We still drove for about another twenty minutes before we saw a large building with many windows and we were all surprised to see only one Drill Sergeant waiting on us. He was intimidating looking, but not too scary. He was tall and lanky with dark blue eyes and a short military hair cut. He wasn't smiling as he boarded our bus.

"You will have twenty seconds to get off this bus. You will then get inside that door," he pointed at a door, "Females you will make a right. Males will make a left. If a fucking male makes a right you, _will_ regret it. Females you will find an empty bed and sleep. Same for the males; _do not_ make any noise since there are people trying to sleep. You will wake up and be ready outside of this building by 5am. If you're late, you will be in for a fucking treat so don't be the last one. GET OUT NOW!" he barked.

I grabbed my bag and tried to get out of the bus with Angela and Jacob right behind me. It was a poor choice to sit all the way in the back. We were the last ones out of the bus and the last ones to make it to the door.

"God Dammit! Why the fuck didn't you get a fucking haircut?" yelled the Drill Sergeant as we passed him. I heard Jacob chuckle behind me. As I entered the doors and was about to turn, I took my chance and looked back at Jacob. He looked back at me with concern so I gave him a smile hoping, it would reassure him. We had quickly become good friends, to my surprise, and I knew he was somewhat protective of me.

Angela and I followed the crowd of other females and finally made it to our 'room.' It was a small room but had about 40 or 50 bunk beds in it. We could barely walk through them. We tried to find an empty bunk bed and we eventually found one at the end of the room.

"Want the top bunk?" whispered Angela.

"It doesn't matter. You take it," I whispered back. "This isn't so bad. At least they didn't yell at us the whole time.

"This isn't basic training, yet. This is only reception, this is where they make sure you have everything you need for basic training," she whispered back sadly.

Only reception? We haven't even started basic training yet?

_1 week later_

We stayed at reception for one week, getting all the required paperwork done. We were like cattle going from one place to the other. I never had so many different shots in my entire life. My arm was pretty sore from all the shots we needed. We received the gear that we would need for basic and we even got our ACU and PT uniforms. Jacob even got a hair cut, which he hated, but Angela and I loved it. He looked handsome and older, even. We also learned a lot from reception as well. Like how to March and how to salute. We learned about formations and about rank, basically what the rules were. We never really got yelled and it even felt like high school, somewhat. All three of us were actually beginning to enjoy our stay here. That is until we were ordered to pack our things up today.

"We are starting basic. I hope it's as fun as it is now," said Angela as we waited for our drill sergeants. We were all formed up outside the building with our duffle bags full of gear and necessities.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be this fun, but hey, it doesn't hurt to dream, right?" I said with a chuckle. Just then we saw our usual Drill Sergeants appear.

"All right we are going to start counting off with you," he pointed at the first person in line, "when you get to four, just start back at one. Don't fuck this up guys…and girls." He went through the formation, each one of us counting off. Angela and I were number fours, but unfortunately, Jacob was a one. We didn't know what it meant but we knew it wasn't good.

As if they practiced this over and over again four buses arrived right one the last person called out, "Four, Drill Sergeant!"

"If you were a number one you will get on the first bus. Number two get on the second. Number three get on the third and number four get on the forth. Alright group one you first get on and don't fucking try to switch with someone!"

My nerves were on overdrive, no Jacob? We had become such good friends and it wasn't fair he had to leave so soon. He looked at me sadly and risked giving me a quick hug.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Black! Get in that fucking bus right now! You'll be in deep shit for that!" barked a drill sergeant. Jacob quickly let me go but managed to whisper a quick 'take care.' I fought hard to keep the tears from coming. I would never see Jacob again. I saw the first bus disappear but not before seeing a window drop down and someone yell out, "We'll see each other again Bella, I promise! Don't be sad!" It was Jacob yelling at the top of his lungs. I managed to laugh and wave goodbye with a smile on my face. The second and third group left soon after, only leaving the forth group.

We were finally called to enter the bus and we made sure to find a seat for the both of us. I only had Angela to help me through my nine weeks of basic. Four other buses caught up to ours and each one was stopping in front of what looked like trailer homes. I hoped that this is where they brought Jacob, but I knew deep down that he wasn't here. We didn't drive very far but what I saw made my heart beat erratically. It was ringing in my ears and I swear Angela could even hear it.

There, standing at our trailer, were three Drill Sergeants and none of them looked very welcoming. I couldn't really see the first one because he was furthest from me, but I could see the female and another male. The female was tall with jet black hair. She had big, dark eyes, almost black with thin lips and a rather large nose. Her eyes narrowed at the bus and it looked like she was actually growling at us. Her Drill Sergeant hat only added to her scariness. The male next to her looked just as scary. He had dark blue eyes but his scowl was flat out insane looking. He had his arms across his chest and I could tell he was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a loud, booming, velvety voice pierced the silence, making everyone on the bus gasp.

"What the fuck are you shit heads waiting for?! Get the fuck out of the bus and into the fucking trailer. If I see one of you fuckers dragging ass; well, let's just say that once I'm done with you, there won't be any ass left to drag. Now, hurry the fuck up!"

I tried to crane my neck to see who was yelling at us, but I never had a chance. I could feel the panic all around us. It filled our bus like crazy, making us all move that much faster. I was one of the last ones to grab my duffle bag and went inside the trailer. I could hear the yelling and screaming from within, I quickly tried to find Angela but wasn't able to. There was just too many of us crammed into a small space.

"Come on, people, put your fucking bags over your head. It's not that fucking hard. _Hurry up, _before I get really fucking mad and trust me, when I say, you don't fucking want that," barked the same velvety voice.

I couldn't see him amongst everyone, but I did notice that he was the only one yelling. I quickly lifted my very heavy duffle bag over my head and I couldn't help but be thankful to Robert and Jacob. This would have been horrible on me had I not worked out.

We all stood this way in silence, except for some grunts and cries from a few people. After what felt like forever, the same velvety voice spoke up.

"That's right, keep'em up! Ladies and gentleman let me introduce myself and my friends." I couldn't see him but I could almost feel him smiling. I began to hear people crying, mostly females, and most likely from the pain. I was even beginning to sweat a little.

"If you look to the left of the door you will see Drill Sergeant Davis. She will be in charge of you females. To the right of her is Drill Sergeant Bailey, he will be in charge of you males," he spoke so calmly and so _slow_.

My arms were starting to tremble a bit. I heard foot steps just in front of me and I finally saw the back of his head. A small whimper escaped my lips and his head snapped back towards me. His eyes locked with mine and I had no other option but to gasp. My eyes widened, I had never seen anyone so handsome, yet so scary in my entire life.

He had piercing green eyes, like nothing I had ever seen before. It almost looked like he had contacts on, they were just so green. He had a small scar going diagonally from his left eyebrow to the middle of his eye. He had another one that came from the back of his ear to the middle of his throat and disappeared under his shirt. His scars made him look dangerous; they were almost like a warning. But none of that compared to his gaze, he looked wild.

He glared at me with a scowl on his face; the hunger in his eyes made me feel like I was going to be his last meal. My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head, they were so wide. A small, evil smirk slowly spread across his face and his eyes narrowed at me. "And I am your _worst_ nightmare, Drill Sergeant Mason. Welcome to hell, _ladies_…and gentlemen."

I couldn't hold back the whimper that left me. If this was hell, then Drill Sergeant Mason was surely the devil himself, and God help me- I found this exquisite devil alluring.

A/N: Love it hate? Please Review! :)


	2. Break

A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews!! I must warn that this is a Dark Edward so just be prepared. I know some of these things might not actually happen in Basic Training but it's a Fan Fic so please keep that in mind. I wil try to make it as realistc as possible. This chapter is pretty short but I hope you likes!! Sorry for false updates! This chapter it edited and my computer wasn't letting me do so i just deleted it and re uploaded. Thank you Maddux for editing and helping me out! :)**

**Oh and i don't anything! wish i did!! but i dont ms Meyers does.**

_Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried but nothing is working_

_I won't stop, I won't say_

_ I've had enough_

_Tonight I start the fire_

_Tonight I break away_

_Break! _

_Away from everybody_

_Break! _

_Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take! Yourself! To higher places!_

**Break, Three Days Grace**

**Week 1 of Hell**

_**Day 1**_

I couldn't be sure how long I stood there, simply too stunned to move, but my duffle was quickly beginning to feel heavier. I could feel beads of sweat dampening my face. His eyes never left mine as he began to slowly move towards me. He moved through the crowd like a lion stalking his prey and, unfortunately, I was that prey. I wasn't sure how much more my poor heart could take. I had to cry out from the pain, my arms were trembling uncontrollably now. His small smirk grew into a full smile. I tried to move my arms, somewhat, but I was frozen scared. I couldn't even look away from him.

Without warning, I felt my load become miraculously lighter and that's all it took to break whatever spell this devilish creature had on me. I broke eye contact with Drill Sergeant Mason and investigated what caused my load to lighten and I noticed someone's huge hand on it. I looked to my left and saw, what I could only describe as a football player. He was big, like a bear, with dark hair and dark eyes. He gave me a faint smile and I could see that he had dimples. All I could do was smile in return. I adjusted my eyes to examine his name plate and saw 'Cullen' written on it. I mouthed a 'thank you'.

"What the fuck are you doing, Private Cullen?" yelled Drill Sergeant Mason from right behind me. It caused me to yelp and fall forward, taking the person in front of me down as well. The fall and the weight of the duffle bag that landed, roughly, on my back took my breath away. I looked frantically behind me, not bothering to apologize to the person I'd knocked down and found a very angry looking Drill Sergeant Mason with his arms crossed over his chest, breathing heavily.

"Males, follow Drill Sergeant Bailey to your trailer, females, Drill Sergeant Davis will take care of you," his eyes never left mine as he spoke. I looked around and saw Cullen give me small smile and he mouthed me a quick 'sorry' before leaving.

"I'm fucking sure you're used to being on your back, _Private Swan, _but now is not the time for that shit, so get the fuck up. Now!" he yelled. I could feel my eyes widen and my face flame up. I quickly tried to get up but I got caught on the handles of the duffle bag, making me fall on my hands and knees.

I landed right in front of Drill Sergeant Mason. I looked up, only to see him staring right down at me, looking gorgeous.

_Gorgeous? Ugh! Where did that come from?_

His eyes darkened and it was almost as though he was looking down at me with lust. I stopped myself right there, I couldn't let those kinds of thoughts get in my head. I couldn't let my imagination run wild.

He crouched down so he was now at my eye level. "Well, here I was thinking you liked being on your back, but you proved me wrong, didn't you? I must say you look like you _belong _on your hands and knees," he whispered.

I looked around with wide eyes to see if anyone else had heard what I had heard, but it looked like everyone was oblivious to what was going on at the moment between me and Drill Sergeant Mason. I knew my face had turned 10 different shades of red. He walked away without saying another word.

The day passed without further incident, I didn't even see him anymore. I was more than thankful for that. I never wanted to see him again. He was just so…so…so…rude? UGH! Of course he was rude! More than rude! His words were so inappropriate; I doubt it was even legal.

The rest of our day was spent getting yelled at by Drill Sergeant Davis. She made us do push ups, sit ups, and squats in our ACU uniform. It wasn't until very late that we were finally able to have 'free' time, but it was only for half an hour and even that was spent organizing our wall locker.

Our trailer had 15 bunk beds and against the walls were our personal wall lockers. It had a large open space in the middle where they could yell at us comfortably. There were 4 washers and 3 dryers for all of us to use. I was ok with all of that, but our showers were what bothered me, it was a community shower. I was lucky to have Angela as my bunk buddy; she, at least, let me have the top bunk.

_**Day 2**_

We woke up to darkness and screaming. "Wake the fuck up, you shit heads! You have ten minutes to get outside. Hurry up!" yelled Drill Sergeant Davis. Lucky for me, I slept with my PT uniform on, so all I had to do was comb my hair and brush my teeth. Angela had done the same, so we were one of the first ones out. We saw the boys running out from their trailers.

I was in formation, standing at attention, when out of nowhere, I heard a small, soft voice, "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." I turned around to see Cullen behind me, grinning like a little kid.

"It's cool. Thank you for helping me, though. It was nice of you," I replied. "I hope you--"

"PVT SWAN! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Huh? You fucking think this is social time? Do you and PVT Cullen need some alone time? Am I _bothering_ you?" yelled Drill Sergeant Mason. He caught me off guard and I didn't even know where he was yelling from. I quickly stood back at attention and was so taken aback that I couldn't think right. "Well Swan? Answer me! Do you and Cullen want some alone time to get to know each other?"

"N…No…No…NO, SIR!" I yelled back. The moment 'sir' left my lips, I regretted it. I could feel my stupid face blush. "No, Drill Sergeant!" I yelled again trying to make up for my mistake. I bit my tongue so hard I was sure that it was bleeding, but the pain of it gave me relief. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of me. He hovered over my small frame. I was about 5'4", but he had to be 6'2" and from the way he filled out PTs, I could tell he was well built. Before I could examine him any further, he spoke.

"Sir?" he whispered. "Sir? SIR, SWAN?? Is that what you called me?" he was screaming now and he looked livid. "I work for a god damn living! Do you hear me, Swan? Get down and give me 20!"

I knew what he meant so I quickly dropped to the ground to do my 20 push-ups.

This was how my day started but it didn't get better by the end of it. On the contrary, it only got worse. He was like a hawk just waiting for me to do something wrong. And every time he yelled or punished me, he had this look of pure joy on his face.

_**Day 3**_

"No Drill Sergeant Mason!" whispered Cullen during our morning physical training. "I'm really, really sorry about getting you in trouble, _again."_

"How do you know there is no Drill Sergeant Mason, today?" I quickly asked.

He chuckled before answering, "'Cause he told us yesterday. He has the day off."

I sighed a breath of relief, "That guy hates me."

"I already told you, Bella, he doesn't hate you," Angela interrupted.

"He does! Didn't you see him yesterday? My arms feel like Jell-O, Angie! He only had eyes for me all day yesterday," I whined.

Emmet laughed and was about to say something but was interrupted by Drill Sergeant Bailey. The day passed by wonderfully. Of course, we got yelled at and got in trouble, but there was no Drill Sergeant Mason. It wasn't until dinner time that something eventful happened. We were waiting in line when two girls I'd never seen before approached me.

"You Bells?" whispered one of the girls.

"Yeah. Why?" I whispered back. We weren't allowed to look around or talk while we were in line so we were all taking a great risk. The moment I said yeah, she handed me a note which I put in my pocket. The moment I was in my bunk bed, I opened it. It was from Jacob. I felt myself smile because only he would be so reckless.

_Hey Bells!_

_I really miss you and Ang. Tell her I said what's up. Man, I don't know about you but I'm regretting this already. It sucks here. The guys are pretty cool though but it would be so much better if you were around. I really hope this letter gets to you. I wish I could see you. Anyways, I better get going 'cause it's about to be lights out. I don't know about you but I barely have enough time to shower! Later!_

_XOXOXOX_

_Jacob_

I slept horribly that night. The letter from Jacob bothered me. I read and reread it over and over again. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but it almost sounded like he wanted more than just a friendly relationship with me. I never meant to lead him on.

_**Day 4 **_

We were given our M16s this morning, and the moment that the weapon hit my hand, Drill Sergeant Mason was yelling at me.

"Swan, why the _fuck _can't you keep that little mouth of yours closed?" yelled Mason, his face was brimming with exited rage. "Get over here right now!"

I ran with my weapon towards him, praying I wouldn't fall down. I stopped right in front of him at attention. He stepped back a couple of feet before speaking.

"Ohhh, now you feel like keeping quiet! Well, it's too late for that, don't you think?" he stated. He wasn't yelling anymore, but he was speaking loudly. "Extend your arms straight out with your weapon in front of you."

I took my weapon into both my hands and extended my arms directly in front of me.

"Spread your arms wider."

I spread my arms wider and could already feel the burn.

"Wider," he whispered.

I spread them as wide as I possibly could. My right hand was gripping the muzzle of the M16 and my left was gripping the butt of the stock. The burn was intensifying with every passing second. I tried not to move or show any signs of distress. After a couple of seconds, he spoke again.

"Now bring it over your head," he whispered again, but the moment I brought the weapon over my head, I could have sworn I heard him moan. I looked towards him and was stunned. The lust in his eyes was there, plain as day. He looked at me like he was about to wreak havoc on me and he didn't even try to mask it. No, on the contrary, a small, mischievous smile spread across his face.

I frowned and quickly looked away. My body was betraying me! It was responding to his gaze and I couldn't help but be ashamed of myself. Ashamed, because I could feel the wetness in between my legs growing. I should not be responding in this way to him.

_I hate him!_

My arms were on fire and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold them up. I let a small groan of pain escape me, and this time, I was certain I heard him moan. I looked towards him once more and couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. He looked wild with lust. The smile on his face was no longer small, but large and it only made him look crazier. He took two steps towards me with determination.

"Drill Sergeant Mason we need to get moving," yelled Drill Sergeant Bailey.

He stopped dead on his tracks no longer smiling. "Go," was all he said.

I literally ran to my platoon, not looking back. I was breathing heavily and it wasn't because of the running.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella._

_Did I just imagine all that?_

The wetness in between my legs didn't think so.

_**Day 5**_

I was more than sure I'd imagined what happened yesterday. He was worse than ever! I could feel my hate for him intensifying. He would punish me for no reason. At the end of the day, I had to take a long hot shower to try to relax my very sore muscles.

That night I decided to write a letter to Jacob. I was finding it somewhat difficult, since his last letter left me sort of confused.

_Jacob,_

_We miss you too. Angela says hi. Things here are intense, to say the least. Thanks for making me run so much; it's really helped me a lot. I've met some really cool people here. Cullen is so funny. I think you guys would really get along, he's super funny. I tried calling my mom and dad but I think they are still ignoring me. It sucks really. How are your drill sergeants? They can't be as bad as ours. Drill Sergeant Mason is the devil's son. Hang in there buddy!_

_Bells_

I read it and reread making sure that I wasn't giving him any wrong signals. It all sounded pretty harmless, so I folded it up and made my way to Stanley's bunk.

"Hey Stanley, you know people from Alpha company, don't you?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I do. Need something?" she replied.

"Well I was hoping if you could do me a huge favor. Could you get this letter to Jacob Black?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, Swan, and I promise I won't read it. Boyfriend?"

"No. No, not at all. He's just a really good friend."

"Okay. Just wondering. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

_**Day 6**_

"Ok, so maybe he hates you," whispered Angela.

"Maybe? Maybe? Of course he does! I wasn't even talking, and he knew it! I could _see_ it in his face. Did you look at him, Ang? He _LIKES_ torturing me. He _enjoys_ it!" I retorted back. I was almost hysterical by this point. To say my day start off bad was an understatement. I was stood surrounded by Cullen, Angela, and Stanley.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you," said Cullen.

"Oh. My. God. Of course he does! Have you seen my knees? They are bleeding! Making me low crawl on rocks! Is that even legal?? He doesn't pick on anyone else!" I cried. I looked up trying to stop myself from crying.

We were currently outside, cleaning our M16s.

"I think she's right. I mean have you seen the way he looks at her?" whispered Stanley.

"Look, girls, he doesn't hate her, ok? Bella, I know for a FACT that he doesn't hate you," pleaded Cullen.

"How? How do you know? I mean, it's plain as day!"

"I just do, ok?"

I cried myself to sleep. I regretted ever joining the military and missed my family.

_My parents were right_. _I should have never joined._

_**Day 7**_

"GET UP!! GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING BEDS!" yelled my personal devil. All three of our Drill Sergeants had just arrived in our trailer, unannounced, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that it was only 2:15 am.

I was so surprised and disoriented that I fell off the top bunk. The fall took my breath away, causing me to groan loudly. Suddenly, I saw a pair of feet in front of me. Big, strong hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up so easily, it almost felt like I weighed nothing at all. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw. I found a pair of dark, lustful green eyes, staring right at me.

He lifted me even higher off the ground, so my feet were now dangling a foot from the floor and shoved me, roughly, against the nearest wall.

"Ugh…" was all that I managed to say. My eyes widened with fear and then he growled at me. He actually growled at me.

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing any shorts?!?!" he whispered at me.

_OH. MY. GOD. I forgot to put my shorts on!!_

In all my wisdom, I forgot to put my shorts on last night. I was so distressed last night, and for the last couple of days it's been so hot in this cramped up trailer, that I decided to just lay down without shorts on. I had intended to put them on, but I fell asleep crying. So, here I was, dangling a foot from the ground with only my Army PT shirt on, and it hardly covered me.

"I…I…I…Fo…For…Forgot," I finally managed to whisper.

His hands tightened around me.

"You're…..You're...Hu…Hurting….Me" I croaked out. I was still dangling in the air and the wall was crushing against my shoulders blades.

He moaned loudly and I could see his eyes roll into the back of his head. The sound of him made my clit twitch and I could feel myself get uncomfortably wet.

_What's wrong with me?_

A/N: Please Review!! let me know if i am doing something wrong or right! ;p


	3. I will Not Bow

**_A/N:_** WoW! Thanks a lot for all the alerts, Favs, and reviews! I wanna thank my beta Maddux!! Thank you for helping me! Hope you all enjoy! and you know the deal! i dont own anyone from twilight. i really wish i did but i dont! :( Ms Meyers does.

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in  
_**I will not bow, Breaking Benjamin**

_**Previously on In the Army?:**_ _"You're…..You're..Hu…Hurting….Me" I croaked out. I was still dangling in the air and the wall was crushing my shoulders blades._

_He moaned loudly and I could see his eyes roll to the back of his head. The sound of him made my clit twitch and I could feel myself get uncomfortably wet._

_What's wrong with me?_

**Week 1 of Hell (Cont.)**

_**Day 7 **_

I could feel my clit pulsating with desire. He put me down roughly and wrapped his left arm around my waist pulling me to him. His right hand slowly made its way to the back of my neck lightly caressing it. Without warning, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back violently, forcing me to look at him.

I meant to say something. I meant to tell him to stop. I meant to do a lot of things but my body was no longer doing my biding. I never moved and no sound ever escaped my lips. I simply stood there, limply, my arms dangling lifelessly on my sides.

He smiled at me evilly; a dark twinkle in his eyes. He touched his face to my neck and I could feel the tip of his nose lightly touching there, smelling me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head; never had I felt such _need_ for anyone. He slowly made his way behind my ear taking a big whiff of my hair. This man really is an animal.

_He's sniffing me!?!_

"mmmm…Breathe," he commanded into my ear.

_Breathe?_

_You Bella!! _

_Oh._

I didn't even realize I had stopped breathing.

"I have a right mind to fuck you right here in front of everyone. I want everyone here to hear you scream my name when I make you cum and I must warn you, I _always _get what I want, _Isabella_."

_Holy shit this is intense! Wow! I love my name!_

I moaned and pressed my head into him. Never in all my life had I heard my full name being said so erotically. This man had to be the spawn of Satan, there was just no way he was this good. He pulled my hair harshly, my head thrown completely back now, causing my neck to stretch uncomfortably. I could feel his teeth grazing my neck.

"Drill Sergeant Mason?" said a small, faraway voice. I had no idea who it was or if I'd even heard it right.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You would you _enjoy _that wouldn't you, _dirty Bella_? To have all these people watching us while we fucked. Hell they might even learn something," Mason chuckled into my neck. His words shot straight to my already drenched pussy.

"Drill Sergeant Mason?"

"ARGH! WHAT? WHAT? What the _fuck_ do you want?" Drill Sergeant Mason yelled. He let me go and I landed roughly on my knees. I was so dazed and disoriented I could have sworn I'd just woken up from a dream.

"I fucking hear you, Weber! Get up Swan and put some fucking shorts on."

And just like that, it was over. He went to the other females nonchalantly and began yelling all sorts of profanities. I was still in the floor wide-eyed and breathing heavily. I was so in shock that it took me a couple minutes to regain my composure.

_Did all that just happen?_

I slept terribly that night and it had nothing to do with our late PT session. I was just so turned on; and yet, so confused. In the end I had to take a cold shower to help me relax.

**Week 2 of Hell**

_**Day 8**_

"You have to report him, Bella. He _assaulted_ you. I know for a fact that shit isn't legal," Angela stated for the 100th time. She had been begging me to report Drill Sergeant Mason for what he had done. Apparently she managed to see more than enough, but thankfully, was too far away to hear anything he'd said to me.

We were currently low crawling, trying to complete a gruesome obstacle course. Thankfully, we were grouped up with Cullen and Stanley.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," said Emmet.

"Why not? _She was sexually assaulted! _He would have _raped_ her if we weren't around!" yelled Angela.

_Is it rape if I enjoy it? Can you even rape the willing?_

I felt sick to my stomach for thinking such thoughts. I wasn't a virgin but I wasn't very experienced either. I had lost my virginity at the tender age of 16, to none other than Mike Newton, my first 'real' boyfriend. I didn't have sex with him because I loved him, and to be honest, I now have no idea why I did give my virginity to him. I guess it just made sense at the time.

I never had sex with anyone else after that first time. It just didn't appeal to me. I mean it just didn't seem like fun. Mike lasted a total of 30 seconds and I found no pleasure in it whatsoever; but what happened with Drill Sergeant Mason left me more than baffled. I never knew my body could feel that way.

"_Because_, Angela, his dad is a government contractor and makes a shit load of money for the military. Not only that, his _Godfather_ also happens to be a two star General. What I'm trying to say here is he's pretty much untouchable," Emmet explained.

"You sure seem to know a whole lot about him, Cullen. What, are you sucking his cock or something?" Stanley asked him. We all laughed at this, but I couldn't help blushing because I knew for a fact that that man wasn't gay.

"Awww…man he told you guys about that? He was supposed to keep that a shit a secret!" replied Emmett. The look of hurt on his face was enough to make us all laugh even harder.

"Seriously though, I don't care if his dad is the President of the United States. Wrong is wrong. You guys weren't there, you should have seen him. I mean Bella was shaking with fear!" stated Angela, once again.

_I don't think that was from fear. _

"_Seriously_ Angela, I haven't heard one word of complaint from Bella. I mean what if she enjoyed it?" grinned Emmet.

I had to be as red as a tomato right now. All three of them looked at me with wide eyes. Before I could try to respond I was saved by none other than the Devil himself.

"Why the fuck can't you keep your mouth shut, Swan!? Shut the fuck up before I come over there and shut it for you!" roared Drill Sergeant Mason.

_Shut it for me, eh?_

I could feel my blush deepen. I have a problem. A Drill Sergeant problem.

_**Day 9**_

I quickly realized that Drill Sergeant Mason _wasn't_ my only problem. Unfortunately, Jacob had written me another letter. I received it during breakfast by a nervous looking girl. It was nighttime and I was rereading Jacob's letter, again, for the fifth time.

_Bells,_

_I'm glad you wrote me back and I'm happy to hear that you miss me too. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I really wish we would have met in Forks. I think we would have been great friends. We don't have a mean Drill Sergeant Mason, but they all still suck cock. Anyways, I really want to talk to you, I need to see you, actually. I know some guys that sneak out to get junk food and cigarettes. I'm sure they would be willing to help me sneak out to talk to you. If I set up a rendezvous will you show up? Please? _

_Love,_

_Jacob_

_PS: I would be careful with that Cullen guy. Guys here in basic are usually only looking for a piece of ass. _

Yet again, I was left confused by his letter. Why would he need to talk? In the end, I decided I would go to Angela for some friendly advice.

Drill Sergeant Mason was still my main problem, though. He acted like nothing happened between us. I began to feel ashamed of myself, I more than enjoyed what happened yesterday. I replayed yesterday's incident over and over in my head.

He was right.

I would have enjoyed it. I would have enjoyed having him take me, viciously, in front of everyone.

_There's something seriously wrong with you, Bella._

_**Day 10**_

"Wow. This _is_ a problem," whispered Angela. I had just shown her my letters from Jacob. I was hoping for her to say that it was all a figment of my imagination. That I was just reading too much into the letters.

"You know, sometimes guys can get really lonely when they're in basic. I'm sure he's just lonely right now and you're his only friend. At least, his only _single_ friend."

"Yeah, but you saw how I acted around him. Was I, like, leading him on or something?"

"No, Bella not at all. I mean it was completely harmless. Come on let's go write him back. I'll write him one too so he can get the hint," suggested Angela with a smile.

"But what about this meeting thing? Why would he need to talk me?"

"Hmmmm…I don't know why he would need to talk, but honestly, I wouldn't risk it. I mean it's your call. I hear Stanley and that Mallory girl are always sneaking out. Maybe they will be willing to help you out, but like I said, it's your call on this one."

I was conflicted on whether or not I wanted to risk meeting Jacob. We were sure to get caught and it was just too big a risk.

As we laid in our beds writing our letters to Jacob, my mind couldn't help but wander to Drill Sergeant Mason. Nothing had changed in his demeanor. He stilled made my life a living hell, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

_You should just confront him._

I should. I should just ask him what his problem was. It's not normal behavior for someone to do those things. I mean, I hardly said two words to him, so why would he act so…

_So?…_

_So…savagely?_

_Yes! _

So savagely. Surely this couldn't be normal.

Angela had given up trying to convince me to report him. I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I actually _feared_ him. Yes, he made my body feel things, but he was dangerous. Of this I was sure of.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Is everything ok? I've been talking to you for about five minutes now?" asked Angela.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry I was just thinking. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just telling you that I finished my letter. Did you?"

"Ummm…no, not really. I'm sorry, my mind is just all over the place right now."

"It's ok. Just give me the letter once you're done and I'll pass it to Stanley."

"Thanks, Angela."

That's it, I'm going to ask him what his problem is. He's not even letting me think straight for crying out loud. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll confront him. I fell asleep with that in mind, Jacob's letter would just have to wait until later.

_**Day 11 **_

"No Mason, today," squeaked Cullen.

"What?"

"Yeah, no Drill Sergeant Mason."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't know if I would I still have the courage tomorrow.

"His godfather wanted to speak to him about some shit. Why? Do you miss him?" asked Emmet, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"No! I was just wondering! None of the other Drill Sergeants get days off. What makes him so special?" I replied, I could feel my face start to heat up.

The day passed by rather uneventfully and boring. I decided I would write to Jacob to help distract myself from thinking of Drill Sergeant Mason.

_Jacob,_

Fifteen minutes passed and for the life of me I couldn't think of what to write. I really didn't want to lead him on in anyway.

_Just man up and deal with him! _

_Jacob,_

_I'm sure if we had met in Forks, we would have made great friends. I have to assure you that Cullen is a very decent guy. He's a good friend, just like you are. Like I said before, I'm sure you guys would get along. I don't know about us meeting, Jacob. I'm scared of getting caught. We could get into a lot of trouble. Can't you just write me in a letter what you need to tell me? Please? _

_Your friend,_

_Bella_

_Ha! I manned up!_

I was happy with how my letter turned out and it took me a total of ten minutes to write it. I dropped down from my bunk and went in search of Angela.

"Hey Ang. You haven't given your letter to Stanley yet, have you?" I asked, timidly.

"No, I was waiting on you. Did you finish it already?"

"Yeah, but can you read it first? I just want to be absolutely sure that I'm not writing anything, well, you know, anything flirtatious."

Angela chuckled, "Oh Bella, I'm sure you didn't. Let me see it."

I gave her my letter and it felt like forever before she finally looked at me with a small smile.

"It's more than harmless. I'll give both of our letters to Stanley. "

"Thanks Angela. I don't know what I would do without you."

_**Day 12**_

I was trying to mentally prepare myself for Drill Sergeant Mason, but I was surprised and disappointed when he didn't show up to our first formation. We were currently running in a group.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to get Cullen's attention.

"Hey, Cullen," I whispered a little louder, finally catching his eye.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Where's Drill Sergeant Mason?" I asked hesitantly.

"I knew you would miss him," he replied with his all too familiar shit eating grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know, actually. He should have been back today," he finally replied.

"How do you know so much about him?" I mumbled.

"I just do."

Unfortunately, he didn't show up all day. I wasn't sure how much longer I could possibly wait. The small courage I once had to confront Drill Sergeant Mason was beginning to fade away. Suddenly, it dawned on me that Emmet knew more about Mason than he was letting on.

He was hiding something, it was obvious that he was, but what could he possibly be hiding?

_**Day 13**_

I ran out to our first formation, but was highly disappointed to see no Drill Sergeant Mason, yet again. This was starting to get weird. We began our PT session without incident and were now making our way back to our trailers.

"Thank God for no Drill Sergeant Mason. Maybe they've finally transferred him," whispered Angela.

_No!_

_No, they wouldn't just transfer someone. _

_Would they? _

I don't know why it bothered me so much to think I would never see him again, but it did. I needed answers.

"Do you think th--"

We were almost at our trailer when I heard my evil monster yell, "God dammit Swan!" out of nowhere. I felt my heart drop. I wasn't sure if I was relived to hear his voice, or just scared shitless. Suddenly, he was right in front me, hovering over me and looking as scary as ever.

"You just can't shut the fuck up, can you? You never fucking learn, do you?" he spat at me. I couldn't help but just look at him, dumbfounded. The all too familiar fear took over my body, once again. My memories of him did him no justice. He was far more intimidating in real life.

He looked around before finally speaking, once again, "It seems like my absence has made you all forget where the fuck you're at! This isn't a fucking sleep over. This is your life now! The Army is your entire life! Do you all understand?"

No one spoke.

"Answer me, you fucking shit heads!" he barked out.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" we all yelled out in unison.

"I don't fucking believe you shit heads."

Then, without warning, he grabbed me by my collar, dragging me. I tried to stop myself from falling, but I couldn't help but stumble every so often.

"Every one of you fuckers better be right behind me!" he yelled out without looking back.

I could hear their footsteps from behind me, letting me know that they were, in fact, following close behind us. I struggled to keep my footing but it was impossible, he was walking too fast. Every so often, I would fall, only to have him pull me back up, his tight grip never loosening. Finally, we arrived at the Sand Pit. I could feel my eyes widen with panic.

We had all been taken to the Sand Pit our first week here, and none of us ever wanted to see this place again. It was just a big sandbox and when you're in your ACU uniform, all that sand gets everywhere and it begins to feel very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I was still in my PT uniform, so low crawling in the rough sand was going be brutal on my elbows and knees.

He literally threw me into the Sand Pit, causing me to land violently in the hard sand.

"Begin," was all he said. He didn't have to say much more than that. I knew exactly what he wanted. So I began to low crawl. I tried to position myself to find some sort of comfort but no matter what position I found myself in, I would end up hurting.

I low crawled to each end of the sand box without making too much noise. My platoon was scattered around the sandbox watching me. Some had looks of pain, others looked bored, but the majority had looks of pity. I looked for Drill Sergeant Mason and finally found him. He was standing at the very end in the corner, looking like he'd just won the lottery. When my eyes locked with his, his smile only grew. I could feel myself blush and hated myself for it. I looked away and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I heard him yell from close behind me, "You all think this shit is just for show, don't you? But it's not. You are all in the fucking United States Army now! So stop fucking around! Now get to your fucking trailers and get changed! Come right back here, once you're changed and join PVT Swan. If you fuckers aren't out here, ready and changed in ten minutes, then you will spend all fucking day here! Do you shit heads hear me? Now hurry the fuck up!"

I could hear my platoon mates footsteps as they ran; leaving me alone with Drill Sergeant Mason. I didn't stop low crawling, since he didn't give me an order to stop.

"Mmmm…PVT Swan," he said slowly. "What am I going to do with you? Huh?"

I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. I could feel myself shaking with fear.

_Now's your chance, you dumb ass! _

I mustered all the courage I had, "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked somewhat nervously. I was still low crawling and I could feel the skin in my elbows and knees begin to sting. I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but without warning, his knee landed harshly into the middle of my back, taking my breath away.

"UGH!" I yelp out. I tried to stop the tears of pain, but it was futile. I knew his knee was going to leave a mark on my back. "Ow…ow…ple…please…"

"Please, what?" Drill Sergeant Mason whispered into my ear. I was embarrassed to realize that my pussy was already moist.

"Well? Please what, PVT Swan?" he asked, once again.

"Please. You're hurting me," I managed to choke out.

I felt instant relief when he finally removed his knee. I laid on the ground unmoving. The tears coming down in full force now, my chest hurting with every breath I took. I was sure that he had left but I was wrong to think that he would give up that easily.

He gripped my face, forcing my lips to crush together. His fingers were digging into my jaw causing a large amount of pain. He lifted my face up to his and I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see the pain he was inflicting in me.

"Fucking look at me," he ordered tugging on my face forcibly.

I opened my eyes and was instantly terrified. He looked more like an escaped mental patient than a Drill Sergeant.

His green eyes bore into mine, he was examining me. It was as if he was searching for something. His crazed smile grew, "Hmmmm…you're just like me, you know."

He must have seen the confusion on my face because he chuckled darkly, "Believe or not, you are. You think I don't know how turned on you are, right now?"

I was shocked by his statement. I could feel my eyes widen and my face heat up. I hated that I was an open book for everyone to read.

He laughed this time and I despised how beautiful his laugh sounded. "You see! My _dirty_ Isabella."

I closed my eyes again, too humiliated to look at him. My once, moist clit was now dripping wet. His grip tightened, "Don't fucking do that. Look at me!"

I looked up at him, his face mere inches from mine. I could smell his breath and, God help me, he smelled heavenly. His eyes widened with surprise and his smile only widened.

"You don't even know do you? No, you don't. I can see the confused look on your face. I didn't realize how pure you actually were. How _fascinating_," he whispered, leaving me even more puzzled.

My eyes where as large as dinner plates. He closed his eyes and leaned in toward me. I thought for the briefest of moments that he was going to kiss me, but he surprised me. Instead of kissing me, he licked my tears away. The moment his tongue touched my face, I moaned loudly. My clit throbbing with pure lust.

"Mmmm…delicious," he whispered so softly, I wasn't even sure he had spoken.

"Everything ok, Mason?" asked Drill Sergeant Davis from behind us. I was saved yet again.

"Fucking cock blockers," muttered Mason, under his breath. "Because it's fun. That's the answer to your question. Now get out of my fucking face."

He let me go and, yet again, I was too stunned to move. Even as he walked off, making his way to Drill Sergeant Davis, I still made no effort to move. I was left even more bewildered than ever before. What was I suppose to do about such a crazy person?

_Maybe you are just as crazy as he is? You did enjoy that. Didn't you? _

Did I?

**a/n:** Liked what you read? Please review and let me know what you think! :) Thank you!


	4. Roulette

**A/N: **Grrrr.... Sorry for the late update. Been busy with real life sucks I know! Somewhat short chapter but I will update next chapter by Tuesday.....hopefully. It's going to be in E POV!! hehe Don't own Twilight or anyone in twilight. Meyers does! :) Thanks soooo much Maddux. My awesome beta!!

_I have a problem that I cannot explain,_

_I have no reason why it should have been so plain,_

_Have no questions but I sure have excuse,_

_I lack the reason why I should be so confused,_

_I know, _

_how I feel when I'm around you_

_,I don't know,_

_how I feel when I'm around you_

_,Around you_

**Roulette, System of a Down**

_**Previously on In The, Army?: **_He let me go and, yet again, I was too stunned to move. Even as he walked off, making his way to Drill Sergeant Davis, I still made no effort to move. I was left even more bewildered than ever before. What was I suppose to do about such a crazy person?

_Maybe you are just as crazy as he is? You did enjoy that. Didn't you? _

Did I?

_**Week 4**_

The days seemed to drag on and on. It all became routine and repetitive. I moped around, no longer my usual self. I was too absorbed in what was - Drill Sergeant Mason. He was in my every thought and every dream. Those around me noticed my cold, distant attitude. They all tried in their on way to help me but how could they help me when they didn't even know what was wrong with me?

My feelings ranged from lust to shame and in the end, to anger.

I hated myself for wanting him so much. Every time he yelled or grabbed at me, I could feel myself dripping with desire. What happened in the Sand Pit last week only intensified my desire for him.

With the lust came the shame. I now craved and looked forward to his punishments. At times, I would find myself talking when I knew he was around, just to get his punishment. This wasn't normal behavior, was it? I felt different from everyone else. Like I was craving the forbidden fruit. I was ashamed that his punishments left me so aroused. I felt wrong, somehow. No man has ever affected me the way Mason has, and I don't know why. I just don't understand my irrational reaction to him.

By the end of the week, the only feeling left was anger. I was angry at myself, at him and at the world for allowing such an exquisite creature to exist.

He was handsome, even with his scars. I found myself just staring at him during our morning classes. His strong jaw line, pouty, full lips, and best of all, his bright, green eyes. I often wondered how he would look with a full head of hair. Just like all the other Drill Sergeants, he sported a typical, military buzz cut.

_Because it's fun._

I said that over and over again, like my own personal mantra. I was determined to confront him once more. I was not some weak child he could walk all over. I was an adult, a perfectly healthy, happy adult. I wasn't a toy. And I was, most definitely, not _his_ toy

I wish I could say that Drill Sergeant Mason was the only one that preoccupied my mind, but he wasn't. Jacob was becoming more and more insistent in meeting with me. I could feel his desperation through his letters. Eventually, I agreed to meet with him. Only because he threatened to storm our trailer and yell for me until he finally found my bunk.

I spoke to Stanley and asked for her help. She had done this twice already and never came close to getting caught. I trusted Stanley but I wish I could say the same for Mallory. Mallory was known for her deceptive ways. Stanley assured me over and over again that she was trustworthy. The date was set for tomorrow and I couldn't have been more nervous.

It took me a whole week to finally realize that there _is_ someone I could talk to. Someone that seemed to know a lot about Mason. Someone that was hiding something. Emmett. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of him sooner. I went to him, ready, and with determination. I would not be taking 'no' for an answer.

I found him at the very end of our cleaning area. I was thankful we spent so much time cleaning our weapons. Unfortunately, Weber was with him and I desperately needed to speak with him alone.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked timidly. They looked up at me with suspicion. I had practically ignored them for a whole week.

"Hey, Bells. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, Emmett, I was hoping I could talk to you. Alone?"

Angela looked somewhat hurt, but she took the hint and left without another word.

"What is your problem, Bella?" questioned Emmett. I could feel my eyes starting to water

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm just so confused. Please, Emmett," I whispered desperately.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I need you to tell me about Drill Sergeant Mason."

"God, Bella, not this again. What do you want to know?"

"How well do you know him?"

"Pretty well." he replied a bit reluctantly.

"How do you know him?"

"Fuck, Bella, I thought you wanted to know about Mason, not me! What does it matter how I know him. I just……know him, ok? So, ask away."

"I'm sorry! Ok, ok. Umm….." My mind went blank. What _did _I want to know about him?

"Oh, I got one. Why does he mess with me?"

"I thought he answered that one already?" he replied with a small smile on his face. My eyes widened.

"He talks to you? About me?"

His smile grew but it didn't really reach his eyes. "On occasion."

"What does he say about me?"

"Only what he tells me," he replied, curtly. He was not going to make this easy.

"Which is?" I asked, yet again. This was actually going a lot better than I thought it would. I was sure I was going to have to do a lot of begging and pleading.

"He might have mentioned something about seeing you in only a PT shirt. Or you throwing yourself at him at the Sand Pit."

"WHAT? I never ever threw myself at him!" I glared at him while he laughed. I could feel my face heating up and that only brought on another round of laughter from Emmett.

"Look, I know you want answers, so just ask," his tone of voice was all business now. My mind was reeling with questions. Emmett knew Mason, but how? Are they related? Friends? Lovers, maybe? That last thought sent a shiver to my very core but it _was_ possible.

"Why is he really picking on me? I know he said it was just for fun, but I can't believe that's the real reason."

He closed his eyes and I could tell he was deep in thought. "That is his _main _reason. If you haven't already noticed, he _enjoys _inflicting pain. That's what he prides himself on."

"But, why me? What have I done to deserve his attention? I mean does he do this with every new recruit?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know if he's done this with other recruits. He does like the noises you make, actually. It's that simple really. Those little noises of pain you make? That's what attracts him to you. Plus, you're beautiful, young and most importantly, you project innocence. Well, you project it because you _are_ innocent," he replied with a huge smile.

"You have got to be kidding me right? Noises?" I asked dumfounded. That didn't even make sense. "Wait. Did he describe me as beautiful or did you just add that?"

He chuckled before answering, "Yeah, from what I hear, your little whimpers are fucking sexy as hell." Then his eyes narrowed, "I can't remember who called you beautiful, me, or him."

I could feel my face turning 10 shades of red.

"So, what, is he just going to keep messing with me, or something?"

"Or something. Look, I don't know exactly what's in his head, but I do know him. He does like playing with his food before he eats it. Maybe, once he fucks you, he'll leave you alone. Shit, I dunno."

I could felt hurt by his statement. "Is that what I am to him? Something he needs to fuck?"

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella. I guess I should warn you that he is incapable of caring for anyone. He never sticks around and from what I know, he never will. I'm really sorry for not saying something earlier. Shit, I'm such a retard," he actually looked upset with himself.

_Incapable of caring? For anyone?_

I was upset, but not surprised by what Emmett said. Mason projected anger and loneliness but, he was filled with so much passion.

"He's dangerous," I whispered, mostly to myself. "Am I in danger?"

_YES! _

He's _is _a danger to me. Why wasn't I running away in fear? Instead, I found myself wanting him and intrigued by him.

"No, not at all. He's really not that bad of a guy. I like you, Bella, I really do. If I thought you were in any danger, I would have warned you, but you're not. I mean, he would never do anything you wouldn't want him to do. He would never force himself on anyone."

"How crazy is he, Emmett?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer to this.

Suddenly, Emmett smiled at me with a creepy look that reminded me of Drill Sergeant Mason. He looked completely different, almost like an evil version of himself. "Bella, he's as crazy as I am. Do you think _I'm_ crazy?"

I felt my eyes widened. "No, I guess not."

He laughed and I could tell his sweetness had returned. Was he related to Mason? How dangerous was Emmett? My train of thought was stopped by Emmett.

"Alright, enough with all these silly questions. Let's go find Weber. Are you done sulking now?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I think so. I'm just really confused. I'm not sure what to feel. You know?"

"I understand. One piece of advice, Bella, just let yourself go. Don't deny who you are. Accept yourself and be happy with yourself. Honestly, it's not your fault. No girl could ever resist Mason. Or boy."

My eyes enlarged and my face flushed. He laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm just fucking with you. Come on. Wait, one more thing," his voice suddenly turned grave, "He's not some broken toy that needs to get fixed. He enjoys what he is and he will never ever change. Understand?"

I simply nodded, unable to answer.

"Alright, let's go do some damage control."

The conversation with Emmett only left me with more questions.

I woke the next day in excitement and fear. Excitement, because I would see Drill Sergeant Mason. Fear, because we would be sneaking out tonight. Angela had forgiven me almost instantly but, unfortunately, Stanley was a little sour. I never meant to give them the cold shoulder. Angela and I made our way to our first formation. We quickly found Emmett and made our way towards him. Then, a horrendous smell hit us.

"Oh. My. God. Emmett is that you?" asked Angela.

Of course we knew it was Emmett. He looked…drunk? His eyes where bloodshot and he was swaying a bit.

"No?" he managed to slur after awhile.

"Did you sneak out?" I whispered.

"No?" he slurred, a large grin on his face.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble. At least try to stand up straight," I whispered once again. I looked around for signs of any Drill Sergeants. I slowly put my hand on his elbow trying to keep him straight. PT was going to be brutal on him. It was Monday, so we would be running three miles. I looked around once again, but I was now in search of Drill Sergeant Mason.

"He's not going to be here," chuckled Emmett.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"Drill Sergeant Mason, he's not going to be here this morning. He's sick," he replied, with a wicked smile on his face.

"What do I care?" His smile grew and he arched his eyebrows as if to say 'Seriously?' I rolled my eyes at him.

So, no Drill Sergeant Mason, today. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

We began our run and, just as I suspected, Emmett fell out. A Drill Sergeant stayed with him but I was surprised to see that he wasn't yelling at him to hurry up, like he did with the others.

I spent the rest of the day longing to see Drill Sergeant Mason, but he never showed up. I didn't see Emmett, either. I began to worry about both of them.

All too soon, the day was over. I was to wait in bed until Stanley or Mallory gave me the signal. I couldn't sleep, I tried, but I kept tossing and turning. I was starting to regret this. We were going to get caught, I just knew it. Before too long, Stanley appeared and slightly tapped my shoulder.

"Come on," she whispered. I dropped off the bunk, slowly, and followed her out the door where Mallory was waiting. She was talking to the two females that were on Guard Duty and I watched as she slipped them some money.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to run out first. Wait five minutes and run towards the tree line behind our trailer. You know where I'm talking about, right?" whispered Stanley.

I simply nodded my head. I was suddenly feeling very sick.

"Okay. Keep going, about 10 yards, and then stop. Look around and you should see me flashing my light. You brought your flash light, right?"

Again, I nodded my head in acknowledgement. This was such a bad idea.

_Stupid, stupid Jacob. _

"Ok, good. Once you see me walk to me. Whatever you do, DO NOT TALK. This is super important, ok? It's that easy. If you get caught, you don't rat us out, ok? Just take the fall. We will do the same. Got it?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

_You can do this. _

"Yeah. I got it." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Alright. Mallory will be right behind you, ok? Here I go," she whispered, once again. With that she opened the door and ran out. My heart actually hurt, it was beating so fast. I looked at my watch over and over again.

_FUCK! _

Five minutes felt like an eternity. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, five minutes passed. I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door. The cool night air hit my face and I ran as though my life depended on it. I went around our trailer and made my way to the tree line. Everything was dark and lifeless. I made it to the tree line and began walking. I looked around and began to panic when I didn't see a flashing light.

_Does her flashlight not work? _

No. Of course it works. Finally, after a couple of trips and falls, I saw a flashing light in the distance. I slowly made my way towards it, trying not to make any noise.

"Shhh…She's coming, Mallory. You said she left, didn't you? Where else would she have gone? Just wait," whispered Stanley. I felt relief hearing her soft voice.

"Stanley?" I whispered. My voice sounding so loud in the quite forest.

"Bella?" Mumbled Stanley.

I came from the shadows and saw her and Mallory standing next to a tree. We were now deep in the woods, the trailers no longer visible.

"Yeah," I replied.

"God, I'm glad you found us. I thought you were lost for a minute there. Come on, we have five minutes before we need to meet up with the guys," with that, we began moving though the darkness. I had no idea where we were going, but apparently, Stanley did. She moved thought the forest with focus and determination, none of us making any noise except for our foot steps. Finally, we came to a clearing in the woods. I could see lights and a building in the distance. We stopped by a tree and Stanley brought her flashlight out, once again.

She flashed her light and, within seconds, I saw a flashlight blinking rapidly, about 9 yards away from us. I felt very 007 at the moment. Or, maybe even, _Mission Impossible_?

We slowly made our way towards the blinking light.

"Black?" whispered Stanley.

"Yeah," replied Jacob. We found him crouched over a fallen tree, alone.

"Where are the others?" muttered Stanley. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled.

"They left. They wanted to get some cigarettes and said they would be back in 30."

"We should go too, Stanley. We have orders to fill," stated Mallory sounding a little annoyed.

"Bella. Are you going to be okay? We'll be back in 30 minutes," asked Stanley, her voice full of concern. I was thankful that she felt concerned for me, even though I had been so distant and cold to her this whole week.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for helping me. I honestly owe you so much.," I replied softly.

She surprised me by hugging me. "Don't talk too loudly. Make sure you're checking your watch. I WILL be back in thirty minutes. Remember, if you get caught please don't rat me out, ok?" she whispered into my ear.

"I would never do that," I whispered back.

I saw their backs as they made their way into the dark woods.

"Bella," whispered Jacob. He came over to me as soon as they where gone. He hugged me tightly.

"Jacob. What is it you needed to talk about so badly?"

"Bella. I'm leaving this place," he whispered gravely, taking a step back.

"What? What do you mean?'

"I can't take it here. This isn't what I thought it was going to be like. I hate it here. They treat us like crap. I'm running away and I want you to come with me."

I gasp, "Jacob, what are you talking about? You're going AWOL? That will ruin your whole future. Please don't do this. You can't just quit! And I'm not leaving, Jacob."

He looked towards the ground and began to pace a little. "Bella, please come with me. I've tried working things out here, but, it's not worth it."

"Where would you go? What would you do? Think of what you're doing and what you're talking about. We came here to _leave_ Forks, or have you already forgotten that? To be honest, I kind of like it here. It's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? My little sister has more rights than I do right now. They treat us like children. No, worse than children, they treat us like dogs. How can you say it's 'not that bad.?' Plus, I'm not going back to Forks. I was thinking of going to New York. It's not that far from here and I have some money saved up."

"Jacob, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. You're not a quitter. Just stay," I whispered looking at the ground. I couldn't believe that Jacob was even contemplating leaving. It was reckless and just plain stupid.

He walked to me and stopped directly in front of me. He lifted my chin up, making me look at him. "I know that you just see me as a friend, but I care very deeply for you. Come away with me, Bells. Let me show you how much I care for you. Isn't there any chance for us? I'm begging you, Bella, give me a chance?"

As I stared into his eyes, I realized Jacob _would_ be the right choice. I could see us together, happily. He was, after all, my best friend and he was so easy to get along with. He was handsome and caring, but there was just something missing. There was just nothing there; no lust, no chemistry, no spark.

My hesitation must have given him some sort of courage because, suddenly, slowly, he began moving into me. His eyes locked on my lips. I stopped breathing, my eyes widened. Was I really going to let this happen?

_No! Don't kiss him, stupid!!_

His lips were centimeters away from mine. I closed my eyes expecting his lips on mine, but, suddenly, I heard something. He must have heard it too, because he pulled away from me.

"Ja.." I never got a chance to finish. His hand wrapped around my mouth, instantly silencing me. His face full of fear, surely mirroring my own. He brought his finger to his lips giving me a warning to be silent. We stood there not moving only hearing the sound of our breathing. Did we just imagine that?

Then we heard it again. Someone was coming and before I had a chance to think, Jacob grabbed my hand and we began to run. We stopped shortly after when we heard footsteps fast approaching us.

"Bella, we need to separate. You go left, I'll go right," he voice barely audible.

He was about to leave when I grabbed his shoulder, "Don't go AWOL, Jacob." Pleading with him once again.

"I won't for you. Now go," and with that, he was gone.

I turned around and ran. I made it five feet before my foot caught on a branch, causing me to fall, hard. As I got up, I heard footsteps close in front of me.

"She'd better be here. You'll already in deep trouble."

I tried flattening myself. I didn't recognize who was talking.

"She's around here. I brought her here myself. She was meeting up with her boyfriend.," that voice I did recognize, Mallory. My heart dropped, she'd told on me.

"Well, I don't see anything," said a second, unknown voice.

_No! No. No. No. _

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, I heard _him_.

"What's going on here? Mallory?"

"Drill Sergeant Mason. Name's Sergeant Ricks, Military Police, we found this girl trying to get into the men's housing unit. She claims she was trying to find a missing friend to bring her back."

"What friend is this?" asked Drill Sergeant Mason.

I moved a fraction of an inch and that was enough to be able to see them. They were closer to me than I had originally thought. They had Mallory in handcuffs. Their backs were to me.

"Private Swan, Drill Sergeant Mason," replied Mallory, innocently.

_That whore!! That stupid slut!!_

_Shut up! Shut up!_

Why would she be doing this to me? I wondered if Stanley was ok.

"What are you talking about, Mallory? Be careful with your lies!" replied Mason sounding more than angry.

"I'm not lying. She wanted to run away with her boyfriend. I told her not to, but she said she was leaving. I ran after her but, I lost her, so I went over to see if she was at his trailer, and that's when I got caught," she sounded so believable. I was doomed.

They were silent for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry about this, guys, but she's lying," stated Mason sounding do calm.

"No, I'm not!," whined Mallory.

"We thought she might be. We had to check it out just in case though," replied one of the officers.

I let out a silent sigh of relief, but not silent enough. Mason turned around in my direction. He had heard me, and I was sure I could see his eyes scanning through my direction, searching.

"I'm not lying, he is!" she yelled frantically, grabbing his attention once again.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, SSG Mason. We should have known better," replied one of the officers.

My heart was pounding. They left with Mallory, screaming about her innocence. I hoped that she was the only one that got caught. Drill Sergeant Mason lingered for a moment before leaving as well, but, thankfully, he never looked my way.

I laid there for a good minute, trying to control my breathing and heart rate. I couldn't believe my luck. How did he know she was lying?

"Fuck," I yelled. My ankle was in a lot of pain. I only hoped it wasn't badly sprained.

"Well, well, Private Swan. I never figured you for the cursing type. I must say, you cursing certainly makes me hard. You truly are full of surprises."

_NO!! Why me?_

Standing there, in all his gory glory, was Drill Sergeant Mason. He didn't look surprised or angry. On the contrary, he looked ecstatic and blissful.

_You're in deep shit now, Swan._

**_a/n:_** Hate it? Love it? Please tell me what's up! :) Edwards POV next chapter!


	5. AN

A/n: Hello everyone that still has me on alerts and favs! I'm sorry to put an authors not but I wanted to let you all know that I will be posting Edwards or Drill Sergeant Mason's POV up. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I will update soon and even finish this story! Just had some personal issues that I had to deal with but all is good now! time to continue... Thank you!


End file.
